Déverse ton venin, mon chéri !
by Akebono mimichan
Summary: Arthur est en colère contre Alfred, Francis se propose pour lui faire oublier ce que son ancien protégé lui a dit.


**Titre : Déverse ton venin, mon chéri !**

**Thème : 7 péchés capitaux pour la nuit de la Ficothèque Ardente du 23/03/12**

**Premier péché de la soirée : La Colère.**

**Mots clefs : Jouir, repos, ciel.**

**Fandom : Hétalia**

**Pairing : Arthur Kirkland (Angleterre)/Francis Bonnefoy (France)**

**Rating : M **

**Disclaimers : Hétalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Note de l'auteur : C'est un texte très court et vite rédigé (c'est le principe d'une nuit), je ne suis pas allée chercher la finesse.**

« America est un ingrat », hurla Arthur en rentrant de cette après-midi pluvieuse.

L'anglais claqua la porte de son appartement pour passer ses nerfs. Il se débarrassa tant bien que mal de son manteau sombre tandis que Francis, alerté par cet éclat de voix, se précipitait vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore avec Alfred ? »

- Il croit qu'il est le maître du monde ! Il oublie qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, il courrait en couche-culotte, maugréa-t-il alors qu'il jetait son écharpe sans réfléchir.

- Déverse ton venin, mon chéri, lui conseilla la nation française en évitant le bout de tissu.

- Il était ma colonie, ma plus belle colonie ! C'est qui, qui le bordait tous les soirs ? Hein ! C'est moi qui m'occupais de lui quand il était en pleurs, quand il avait peur ou quand il avait besoin d'aide. Et là, comme cela, il refuse mon amitié !

- Il a donné une raison », demanda Francis par curiosité en regardant son amant faire les cent pas.

Arthur souffla bruyamment par le nez avant de révéler ce que l'autre jeune imbécile lui avait sorti.

« Il a dit que j'étais trop vieux pour lui ! »

Francis eut un sourire amusé à cette phrase parce qu'il avait l'esprit mal placé.

« Quoi, demanda Arthur rouge de colère.

- On aurait dit que tu lui avais fait des avances.

- Evidemment, il n'y a que toi pour avoir des idées aussi ridicules ! Je te hais, toi aussi ! Ce n'est pas mon genre.

- Si peu, marmonna-t-il. Bon, dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour qu'il te sorte ça ?

- Mais rien du tout ! Je lui ai tendu la main. Et il s'est détourné en riant ! »

Arthur releva son visage furibond vers Francis qui s'était avancé vers lui. Le français passa une main cajoleuse sur son épaule tout en parlant.

« Tu n'as pas été un peu caressant ou un peu proche de lui.

- Ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux ! Il ne manquerait plus que ça à cette journée pourrie !

- Il n'a pas vraiment tort d'un certain côté, nous commençons à nous faire vieux, rajouta le blond aux yeux bleu en touchant le nez du britannique avec le bout de son doigt.

- Parle pour toi, l'ancêtre !

- Je ne sais pas comment le prendre, répliqua Francis en s'éloignant un peu.

- Pardon, Francis. C'est que ce jeunot m'a énervé. Il a surenchérit sur mon âge, il n'a pas arrêté de me charrier. Tu sais combien il peut être lourd quand il s'y met.

- Je sais, mon chéri. Que dirais-tu d'une bonne tasse de thé, au coin du feu, avec une couverture sur tes jambes, devant un bon feuilleton ? »

Les yeux émeraude lancèrent des éclairs devant le ton ironique du français. Et la lueur d'amusement dans les yeux continentaux ne l'aida pas à la modération.

« Toi aussi, tu te moques de moi », râla-t-il en le désignant de son index.

Francis eut un sourire engageant.

« Evidemment, un petit peu. J'ai tout de même une meilleure idée qu'une activité de retraité, et elle aurait le mérite de nous prouver que nous sommes loin d'être rouillés. Et cela te détendra. »

Les lèvres françaises s'emparèrent avec douceur de la bouche anglaise. Francis le prit ensuite dans ses bras chaleureux pour le calmer. Arthur nicha sa tête dans le cou offert pour en respirer l'odeur délicate.

« C'est trop facile pour toi. »

Il eut un rire joyeux pour réponse. Et il sentit les mains coquines du français s'agiter pour venir déboutonner sa chemise. Son oreille fut attaquée peu de temps après par de légers mordillements. Bien que son ire envers son ancien protégé soit toujours présente, elle laissait de plus en plus la place à l'invite du moment. Il avait toujours une certaine rage au cœur alors qu'il se mit à marquer le cou de l'autre nation d'un suçon prononcé.

Il fit reculer Francis alors que son haut tombait par terre dans un froissement léger. Il l'embrassa du bout des lèvres plusieurs fois alors qu'il se débarrassait du tablier de cuisine de son invité.

« Tu n'as rien sur le feu ?

- Pour l'instant, il n'y a que toi », déclara Francis en faisant passer son T-shirt par-dessus ses épaules.

Arthur poussa Francis vers leur chambre tout en l'embrassant avec passion. Cet empressement plaisait bien au français qui jouait de sa langue avec la sienne. La nation britannique se colla à Francis pour rencontrer sa peau offerte à ses caresses. Ses attentions étaient rudes étant le reflet de son tourment intérieur. Il voulait chercher à se rassurer. Etait-il à ce point âgé ? Ses manières d'une autre époque était-elle un sujet de moquerie ?

La tension montait entre eux alors qu'ils cherchaient à se rapprocher l'un de l'autre.

Arthur déboucla sa ceinture en un geste nerveux pour se déshabiller derechef alors que son partenaire en faisait de même. Il agrippa la hanche de son amant pour le renverser sur le lit.

« Angleterre », hoqueta Francis alors que son amant se positionnait au-dessus de lui.

Arthur le fit taire derechef d'un baiser qui s'approfondit rapidement. Il eut un peu de mal à trouver le lubrifiant dans le tiroir tout en s'occupant de cette bouche quémandeuse. Il tâtonna jusqu'à la victoire. Il en avait envie. Il voulait se prouver qu'il n'était pas un vieux croulant.

Son sexe bandé se frotta contre la cuisse de son amant ce qui lui arracha un gémissement. Il fit couler le gel froid sur ses doigts pour préparer son partenaire. Il fit le minimum nécessaire pour que ce soit agréable, il ne pouvait réfréner sa pulsion. Il voulait se retrouver dans cet antre chaud et étroit sans plus attendre. Il pénétra Francis avec le plus de douceur possible en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Un râle de bien être sortit de sa gorge alors qu'il se perdait dans cette sensation unique. Le rose sur les joues de l'autre nation était bien agréable.

Dès que l'autre fut habitué à sa présence, il put s'en donner à cœur joie. Non, il n'était pas rouillé, et il pouvait s'en convaincre en arrachant des cris de plaisir à son chéri. Il se perdait dans cette intimité qu'il avait un bon moment refusé par fierté. Il ne saurait s'en passer à présent. Chaque roulement de hanche l'emportait un peu plus près du paradis. Le plaisir remontait le long de sa verge pour se perdre dans cette boule délicieuse au fond de son ventre qui se propageait à ses membres en coton. Il oubliait sa colère, il ne savait même plus pourquoi il l'avait été alors qu'il accompagnait son amant sur les limbes du plaisir.

Il se sentit venir, il s'occupa de l'érection de l'autre tout en n'arrêtant pas sa cadence. Tout son être se tendit alors qu'il jouissait en même temps que Francis.

Arthur se retira, puis il s'allongea dans un soupir au côté de celui qui partageait ses sentiments. Il se pelotonna contre lui en jetant un regard vitreux à l'éclaircie de cette fin de journée.

Le ciel était aussi bleu que les yeux de son homme ce qui était bien rare en Angleterre.


End file.
